Beautiful
by EarthTeleport
Summary: Kyungsoo sedang sakit. Dan Jongin lebih memilih tidak masuk di jam kuliahnya hari ini dan menemani kekasihnya. "Cantik, cepat sembuh dan jaga kesehatanmu… Arra?" Itulah pesan Jongin saat Kyungsoo akan beristirahat. [Fluffy – GS – KaiSoo – DLDR – Judul gak nyambung sama isi]


**Beautiful**

**.**

**Cast : Jongin – Kyungsoo – Sehun**

**Genre : Romance Fluffy**

**Raing : T**

**Length : Oneshoot**

**.**

**Summary : Kyungsoo sedang sakit. Dan Jongin lebih memilih tidak masuk di jam kuliahnya hari ini dan menemani kekasihnya. "Cantik, cepat sembuh dan jaga kesehatanmu… Arra?" Itulah pesan Jongin saat Kyungsoo akan beristirahat. [Fluffy – GS – KaiSoo – DLDR – Judul gak nyambung sama isi]**

**Disclaimer : This story is mine~**

**.**

**Warning :**

**GS – TYPO(S) – Bukan EYD – Gaje – Alur Berantakan – Jika ada kesamaan dengan ff lain, mohon di maafkan, karena aku gak tau dan itu gak sengaja. Inspirasinya datang dari berbagai macam hal yang aku lihat dua hari ini ^^**

**Mohon maaf buat yang udah kecewa di ff aku sebelumnya (Love Is Not About Skinship)… Di masyarakat emang aku gak pernah nemu orang yang benci Skinship kaya Kyungsoo, aku Cuma mau tegesin itu hanya imajinasi. Aku memang gak punya contoh di dunia nyatanya kaya siapa, tapi aku punya inspirasi, dan itu adalah BTOB's Jung Ilhoon yang membenci Skinship. Dia gak bisa di sentuh dengan berlebihan yang akibatnya dia akan lari kalo ada yang nyentuh… Jadi, ya begitulah… Mianhae karena ff aku gak masuk di akal…**

**Dan yang lainnya, makasih buat semua dukungannya ^^ Aku sealu semangat berkat kalimat 'Fighting' yang kalian ucapin. Buat yang request, maaf aku belum bisa buat minggu ini ):**

**.**

**.**

**DON'T LIKE, DON'T READ!  
.**

**.**

"Pagi, _hyung_…" Sehun menyapa Jongin yang terlihat baru saja duduk di kursi di seberangnya. Sehun sedang memakan _Sandwich_ yang menjadi menu sarapan pagi ini.

"Pagi…" Jongin balas menyapa. Setelah ia duduk di kursinya, ia segera mengambil sebuah _sandwich_ dan memakannya dengan sedikit lebih cepat. Membuat Sehun yang duduk di seberangnya hanya mampu melihat Jongin yang sepertinya sedang terburu-buru.

"_Hyung_, kau ada jadwal kuliah pagi? Kenapa terburu-buru begitu?" Tanya Sehun akhirnya.

Jongin berhenti memakan _sandwich_ dan mengalihkan tatapannya pada Sehun. Melihat Sehun yang polos, ia jadi tertawa kecil. Iya, karena Sehun tiga tahun lebih muda darinya, maka ia harus berlaku baik sebagai contoh untuk Sehun, termasuk saat sedang sarapan dan tatacara makan. "_Anniyo_, _hyung free _hari ini. Hanya saja, Kyungsoo sedang sakit. Dan _hyung_ harus ke rumahnya sekarang." Jawab Jongin. Kembali memakan sarapannya dengan lebih pelan.

Sehun mengangguk mengerti.

"Hun-_ah_, _hyung_ boleh meminjam mobilmu?"

Kali ini Sehun mendongak untuk menatap _hyung_-nya, dengan tatapan polos yang membuat Jongin akan gemas di buatnya. "Mobil?"

Jongin mengangguk. "Kau tau sendiri mobil _hyung_ sedang menjalani _service_ sejak dua hari yang lalu. Dan hari ini, _hyung_ mau meminjam mobilmu untuk ke rumah Kyungsoo. Boleh, kan?"

Sehun mengangguk kecil dan tersenyum. "Boleh. Aku kan tidak membawa mobil ke sekolah. _Hyung_ tau sendiri aku belum 17 tahun dan aku belum memiliki SIM. Aku di antar Park _Ahjusshi _saja ke sekolah. Jadi, mobilnya bisa _hyung_ pakai kemanapun." Jawab Sehun. Tersenyum lebar membuat Jongin mengulurkan tangannya untuk mengusak rambut Sehun.

"Kau yang paling tampan, Hun-_ah_…"

"Tapi aku bukan yang tertampan menurut Kyungsoo _noona_. Karena menurutnya, yang paling tampan itu kau…"

Jongin hanya tersenyum membalas Sehun.

"Oia, _hyung_… Sampaikan salamku untuk Kyungsoo _noona_, ya? Katakan padanya untuk segera sembuh dan menjaga kesehatannya. Ini sudah masuk musim dingin…" Pesan Sehun.

"Baik, akan _hyung_ sampaikan pada _noona_-mu nanti…"

**.**

**.**

Jongin tiba di rumah Kyungsoo. Setelah memarkir mobil di garasi, ia segera berlari masuk ke dalam rumah. Tidak lupa ia juga tersenyum dan membalas sapaan dari para _maid_ yang ia temui.

"Ah, Jung _Ahjumma_… Dimana Kyungsoo?" Tanya Jongin saat ia berpapasan dengan salah seorang _Ahjumma_ yang sudah bekerja di sana selama bertahun-tahun. Bisa di bilang, Jung _Ahjumma_ adalah orang yang sudah mengurus Kyungsoo sejak Kyungsoo kecil.

"Tuan muda? Ah, untunglah anda segera datang. Saya khawatir, tuan. Nona Kyungsoo belum bangun dan dia belum meminum obatnya karena tertidur sejak kemarin petang. Saya sudah mencoba membangunkannya tadi, tapi nona Kyungsoo tidak mau bangun juga…" Jawab sang _Ahjumma_.

Jongin langsung merasakan kekhawatiran yang tinggi setelah mendapat jawaban dari Jung _Ahjumma_. Setelah mengangguk dan berterima kasih pada sang _Ahjumma_, Jongin segera berlari menaiki tangga menuju kamar sang _yoejachingu_.

Cklek.

Jongin membuka pintu kamar dengan pelan, ia tidak ingin mengejutkan kekasihnya. Setelah menutup kembali pintunya, Jongin berjalan dengan perlahan mendekati ranjang Kyungsoo dan duduk di tepi ranjang itu.

Dapat Jongin lihat Kyungsoo yang sedang tertidur dengan selimut tebal yang membalut seluruh tubuhnya. Rambut panjangnya terlihat berantakan, dan yang membuat Jongin semakin sedih adalah suhu panas yang menguap di tubuh mungil kekasihnya.

"_Chagiya… Ireonna…_" Jongin berbisik tepat di telinga Kyungsoo sambil tangannya yang mengelus rambut Kyungsoo dengan lembut.

"Hey… Ini aku, Jongin…" Bisiknya lagi saat tidak ada respon apapun dari sang kekasih.

Jongin mengulas senyum lembut saat Kyungsoo terusik dan dengan perlahan membuka matanya. "Jongin~" Kyungsoo memanggil dengan suara yang kecil. Sangat serak dan memang sangat tidak terdengar.

"Ya, ini aku…" Ucap Jongin. "Kenapa bisa sakit, hm? Aku tau dari Jung _Ahjumma_ karena semalam ia menelponku. Maaf aku tidak bisa datang saat itu juga. Aku menjaga Sehun di rumah…"

Kyungsoo tersenyum dengan posisi yang masih tertidur dengan selimut tebalnya. "_Gwaenchana_…" Suara Kyungsoo masih saja kecil. Mungkin efek sakit.

Tiba-tiba saja, Jung _Ahjumma_ datang dengan menu sarapan untuk Kyungsoo di tangannya. Ada bubur nasi dan satu gelas air putih juga beberapa obat. Jung _ Ahjumma_ tidak banyak berbicara, setelah menyimpan nampan di meja nakas, ia segera keluar dan menutup kembali pintu kamar Kyungsoo.

"Makan, ya? Kau harus minum obat agar segera sembuh." Kata Jongin. Ia menatap Kyungsoo dengan tatapan teduhnya.

Kyungsoo menggelengkan kepalanya, tanda ia tidak mau makan.

"Kenapa begitu? Kau akan terus seperti ini jika tidak makan." Jongin berusaha membujuk kekasihnya untuk segera makan dan meminum obat.

Dan dengan tatapan memohon pula, Kyungsoo menggelengkan kepalanya.

Jongin menghela nafasnya. "Aku tau lidahmu pasti terasa hambar ketika makanan masuk ke mulutmu saat ini. Tapi, perutmu harus terisi dan kau harus minum obat untuk kesehatanmu. Kalau tidak makan, kau akan menambah _maag_ ke dalam _list_ penyakitmu saat ini. Kau mau?"

Kyungsoo menggeleng ngeri.

"Kalau begitu makan. Tidak apa kalau tidak habis, beberapa sendok saja juga boleh…" Jongin tersenyum. Ia tau Kyungsoo tidak suka di paksa dan harus di perlakukan lembut.

Setelah satu menit berpikir, akhirnya Kyungsoo mengangguk. Dengan di bantu Jongin, ia mencoba untuk duduk. Bisa di lihat dengan jelas kalau wajah Kyungsoo pucat dan berantakan.

Melihat itu, Jongin sedikit membenarkan rambut Kyungsoo. "Kau jelek sekali jika sedang sakit." Dengan jarinya, Jongin menata kembali rambut panjang nan lembut itu. Menyelipkannya ke balakang telinga dan sedikit merapihkan bagian atas rambut Kyungsoo agar tidak terlalu beratakan. "Nah, ini adalah _yeoja_-ku yang cantik dan kuat."

Kyungsoo hanya tersenyum menerima perlakuan lembut dari Jongin. Ia tersipu. Selalu begitu… Apapun yang di lakukan Jongin, selalu manis untuk Kyungsoo.

Pelan-pelan, Jongin menyuapi Kyungsoo bubur. Sendok yang tidak terisi penuh oleh bubur itu sulit sekali masuk ke dalam mulutnya. Berulang kali juga Kyungsoo sulit menelan dan meringis tidak enak. Jongin mengerti, rasanya pasti sangat hambar bagi orang yang sedang sakit seperti Kyungsoo.

"Tadi pagi sebelum berangkat ke sekolah, Sehun menitipkan salam untukmu. Dia berpesan agar kau cepat sembuh dan menjaga kesehatan…" Jongin membuka pembicaraan, mencoba mengalihkan perhatian Kyungsoo agar tidak terlalu merasakan rasa hambar pada buburnya.

Mata Kyungsoo membulat. "_Jeongmal_? Ucapkan terimakasih untuknya nanti…"

Jongin mengangguk. "Ya, dan sepertinya, nanti jika kau sembuh kau harus datang ke rumah. Sehun dan aku merindukan masakanmu…" Jongin tertawa kecil. Iya… Sudah lama Kyungsoo tidak main ke rumah Jongin dan memasakkan sesuatu di siang hari. Itulah yang Jongin pikirkan.

Kyungsoo tersenyum. "_Ne_, nanti aku ke rumahmu…" Ucapnya.

Pada sendok yang keempat, Kyungsoo menggelengkan kepalanya. Sepertinya, ia sudah kenyang dan tidak mau meneruskan makannya. Jongin hanya menghela nafasnya mengerti. _Tidak apa, yang penting ada yang masuk ke perutnya_. Pikir Jongin.

Setelah membantu Kyungsoo untuk minum, Jongin juga membantu Kyungsoo untuk meminum empat butir obat yang di berikan Jung _Ahjumma_. Setelah meminum obat, Kyungsoo hanya duduk sambil menyandar pada sandaran ranjangnya sambil menatap Jongin.

"Kenapa tidak kuliah?" Tanya Kyungsoo.

"Aku _free_, dan aku lebih memilih menemanimu hari ini."

Kyungsoo tertawa kecil. "Aku tau, Jongin. Kau sedang berbohong, kan? Hari ini kau ada kelas jam 10. Aku benar?"

Jongin akhirnya mengangguk. Ia akui, Kyungsoo memang selalu tau semua kegiatannya. Baik yang sudah di lakukan, maupun yang belum di lakukan. "_Ne_, aku mengaku. Aku ada kelas jam 10. Dan tunggu! Jangan memaksaku untuk menghadiri kelasku itu. Aku tidak mau dan tidak akan mau. Aku ingin di sini. Menemanimu. Menjagamu." Tegas Jongin cepat sebelum Kyungsoo bisa menyela.

Kyungsoo hanya geleng-geleng kepala. Ia sudah mengerti dengan watak kekasihnya. Jika itu menyangkut dirinya, maka begitulah Jongin. "Kau bilang apa pada Sehun?"

"Aku bilang kalau aku tidak memiliki jam kuliah dan aku menjengukmu. Aku tidak mungkin mengatakan aku bolos, nanti dia mengikutiku dan bisa-bisa aku di hukum _appa_…"

Kyungsoo tersenyum. Ia merasakan kehangatan saat tangan Jongin menggenggam tangannya. "Apakah aku boleh memelukmu, Soo?" Tanyanya. Menatap Kyungsoo dengan mata teduhnya.

"_Andwae_." Jawabnya singkat namun tegas.

"_Waeyo_?"

"Aku masih sakit, nanti kau tertular. Jika aku sudah sembuh, aku janji akan memelukmu lebih dulu dengan erat. _Otthaeo_?"

Mata Jongin langsung berbinar dan mengangguk mantap. "Kau harus berjanji untuk itu. _Ne_? Dan kau harus segera sembuh supaya kau cepat-cepat memelukku lagi…"

Kyungsoo menganggukkan kepalanya.

"Apa perlu aku mengantarmu ke dokter? Aku khawatir,_ chagiya_…"

"Tidak usah. Aku akan istirahat saja di rumah. Nanti juga demamnya turun dan aku bisa segera sembuh. Ini hanya karena aku kurang tidur dan terlalu sibuk dengan tugas. Setelah beristirahat yang cukup, aku yakin aku akan segera sehat kembali dengan cepat…"

"Kalau begitu, kau istirahat sekarang. Tidur lagi dan aku akan menunggumu di sini. Kalau perlu, bolehkah aku tidur bersamamu? Jangan berpikir yang tidak-tidak. Aku hanya ingin berbaring di sampingmu dan menjagamu. Bagaimana?"

Pipi Kyungsoo sudah memerah. Ini adalah Jongin yang tidak biasanya. Meskipun malu-malu, tapi Kyungsoo benar-benar ingin Jongin selalu di sampingnya.

Melihat Kyungsoo yang diam, Jongin tertawa kecil dan menangkup kedua pipi kekasihnya. "Aku hanya bercanda. Jangan merona seprti ini, kau sangat lucu." Candanya. "Nah, sekarang istirahat, ya… Aku akan di sini. Menjagamu…"

Kyungsoo mengangguk. Ia membaringkan tubuhnya dengan Jongin yang menyelimutinya dengan sigap. "Selamat beristirahat, cantik…" Ucap Jongin dengan senyum menawan.

Kyungsoo tidak bisa untuk tidak merona. Ia memilih untuk menutup matanya rapat-rapat. Jongin memang seringkali menggombal dan memanggilnya dengan nama yang aneh-aneh (menurut Kyungsoo), dan anehnya lagi semua itu selalu membuat Kyungsoo merona. Mungkin itu memang kalimat yang tulus dari Jongin ^^

"Cantik, cepat sembuh dan jaga kesehatanmu… _Arra_?"

Dan setelah itu, satu kecupan lembut Jongin berikan untuk Kyungsoo tepat di keningnya. Ia sudah tidak peduli jika nanti ia tertular virus atau apapun itu…

**.**

**.**

**.**

**END~**


End file.
